


Love Language

by carnivoreghost



Series: Shipping Weeks [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Falling In Love, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: Dimilix Week Day 3Prompt: CourtingIt started with a hair tie.It ended with a promise.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Shipping Weeks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413725
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	Love Language

It started with a blue hair tie.

It had been laid inside of a neatly wrapped parcel at the entrance to Felix’s room. 

He found it after leaving the training grounds,sweaty but satisfied in a way that only swordplay brought him. There was no name on the card except his own. But he recognized the looping cursive.

_Dimitri._

Felix let the door shut behind him. He thought it could have been a trap. Perhaps something sinister? But that became laughable the longer he thought about it. Dimitri was not a fool but he did not possess the sneaky ways of Claude or Hubert. 

He sat on his bed and undid the wrapping. Inside was a simple thread of leather,dyed as blue as the ocean. 

His eyes raked over it’s length for a moment before Felix shoved it in a desk drawer and resolved to forget about it.

____

Dimitri found it while he was flipping through paperwork in the library. The words swam in front of his eyes,muddy and incomprehensible. Sleep did not always come easily for him. Five years had taken his eye and had given him nightmares in return.

Their professor was gentle but relentless. They had tasked him with reading through the trade documents in front of him. There was suspicion of a spy among the merchants near the monastery. They could not have that.

However instead of another slip of parchment,Dimitri’s fingers ghosted along the edges of a flower. 

It was blue,vibrant and clear. 

_Like the color of Felix’s coat._

It had been dried and pressed,the petals delicate. There was a ribbon tied around the stem. 

It had been Felix who had passed the papers on,rolling his eyes as he did.

It had been Felix who had slipped the flower among them. 

It had been Felix that sported a new tie in his cobalt hair.

_Oh._

Dimitri slipped the flower into his breast pocket. Later,after he went back to his room,it found a place among his belongings on a shelf.

____

Felix felt a strong hand clamp around his wrist. He spun on his heel,but he could not wrench himself from Dimitri’s iron grasp.

“Let me go,Boar,” he practically snarled. 

Dimitri did not flinch. He had no need to. He was practically a walking tank. “You’re hurt.” It came out accusatory.

“I’m fine.” That was partially true. He had only been grazed, the blade barely missing anything vital. But the gash in his side did look pretty nasty. His face was pretty beat up too,scrapes along his flesh. 

“You’re bleeding.” Dimitri pulled him closer by the wrist. “Let me get Mercedes to look at that.”

Felix’s mouth went dry. They were close, only a few inches separating them. “Fine.”

Dimitri smiled. “Thank you. Ah-“ He was rummaging through his trousers,pulling out a handkerchief of fine silk. As gentle as the boar was capable of,he pressed it to Felix’s bleeding cheek. “Take this and clean yourself up.”

Felix took the handkerchief and exited,a numb throbbing in his breast.

____

The next time it was a blue jay feather,tucked under Dimitri’s pillow.

After that,a new cleaning rag for his blades appeared in Felix’s travel pack.

They fell into it easily. Little things. Little gifts. None were given in person since the handkerchief but other things were. 

Felix found himself warm when he caught Dimitri’s eye. A blush would rise to his cheek. He couldn’t look for long,his hammering heart feeling as if it would burst. 

Dimitri watched Felix when he was not looking. He took in every nuance of his expression. Small smiles. Fierce glares. He drank it all in as if he was a man desperate for water.

Of course it was Dimitri who knew first. He had been no stranger to love or crushes. He had had a few in his schoolboy days. But this was different. 

_I love you,Felix._ The words felt cheap compared to what his heart said. So instead Dimitri gifted Felix a blade. 

It had been months since the first gift. The war was reading it’s apex. They planned to face Edelgard herself soon and take the mad emperor down.

The blade was no sword. It was a dagger,as per tradition with great engraving along the handle. The sheath was an intense red,like blood.

Felix gazed down at it in his hands before glancing up at Dimitri. “What’s this for?”

Dimitri cleared his throat. “It’s a gift. For you.”

“It’s not my birthday,boar.” The smile was lopsided but held enough warmth to calm Dimitri’s hammering heart.

“I know. I-“ He took a deep breath. “Felix. The path ahead is rough but would you forge it at my side?”

Felix wrinkled his nose in disgust. “This better not be a marriage proposal.”

“No! I mean ...not yet.”

“Good.” Felix straightened up. “It’s not the time for that.”

Dimitri caught his eye,watching as Felix’s cheek grew red. “After?” 

Felix groaned,clutching the dagger. “Fine. After.”

It started with a hair tie.

It ended with a promise.


End file.
